Dreams, Battles, and Confessions
by GoseiGokaiPink
Summary: Jayden loves Mia and when she falls victim to Rinsnore's mist he is MORE than willing to try and save her.When he does she gets kidnapped by Decker and used as bait to lour him out. If he does not show he will KILL Mia. How far will Jayden go to save Mia?


_**Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Sabin Entertainment.**_

**Dreams, Battles, and Confessions**

Antonio is already asleep from Rinosnores' mist, as he descends upon Mia and Emily.

"Hello ladies." says Rinosnore walking toward the two girls. "You would make excellent additions to my dream world." He sprays the mist at them and Mia jumps in front of Emily to protect her from the mist shouting, "EMILY!"

"No, Mia DON'T!" yells Emily, as Rinosnore sprays the mist and hits Mia. Mia falls to the ground on contact her suit disappearing.

"MIA!" shouts Jayden running to her side.

"Jayden?" asks a sleepy Mia.

"No, don't fall asleep! Don't fall asleep! Look at me, MIA!" yells Jayden shaking her to keep her awake. But Mia's eyes flutter closed as she falls into a deep sleep.

"NO! MIA!" he shakes her wildly to wake her but to no avail.

"Awwww, poor red ranger!" laughs Rinosnore.

Jayden gets really angry at that and jumps up running at the monster only to have it jump into a portal over Mia's chest.

"NO! Aghhh, he GOT away!" yells Jayden de-morphing and running back to Mia's side.

Jayden calls Mentor Ji, and tells him about Rinosnore and Mia and Antonio. Mentor tells Jayden that they have to enter the dream world, and to hurry because Rinosnore eats his sleeping victims in the Dream World. That if they are eaten in the Dream World that they wouldn't wake up in the real world. Jayden hangs up and tells the others that they have to enter the Dream World to save them. He said that he would have to open a portal to the Dream World and that they would have to jump in as soon as it was open, and that he would be right behind them.

He opened the portal and they jumped into the portal that was over Mia's chest. They all jumped into the portal including Jayden. They went around the Dream World Looking for Antonio and Mia, as well as Rinosnore. Jayden and the team slit up. Jayden went with Emily, as Kevin went with Mike. Mike and Kevin found Antonio holding a trophy for fishing. Kevin got into a fight with Antonio when Kevin tried to tell him that this was just a dream.

They fought back and forth grabbing at the trophy, when Mike noticed Rinosnore about to eat Bulk and Spike.

"Kevin!" yelled Mike looking back at his two fighting friends. "KEVIN!" he yelled louder when his friends ignored him and continues to fight. Kevin pulls away from Antonio and the trophy and turns to Mike yelling, "What?".

"We have a bit of trouble! LOOK!" yells Mike pointing toward Bulk, Spike, and a VERY hungry Rinosnore. Kevin runs to his side and they both morph just in time to stop Rinosnore from eating Bulk and Spike. They start fighting Rinosnore while Jayden and Emily search for Mia.

"Mia!" shouts Emily "MIA!"

"Come on Mia, WHERE ARE YOU?" shouts Jayden.

Mia is in a dream where she is a GREAT cook, but she stumbles into Dayu's dream. Mia is watching Decker carry Dayu into a cabin. Dayu was wearing a wedding dress and Decker was wearing tux.

"Dayu?" she said looking closer, "Decker?"

Decker turned around with Dayu still in his arms they see her and they turn into their Nilok forms.

"What are you doing here Pink Ranger!" growled Dayu.

"Me? What about you two? Dayu you are married to… Decker?" she asked stunned.

"Yes, I am. Got a problem with it PINKY!" she screamed charging at Mia.

"Huh?.. WAIT!" yelled Mia trying to get out of the way.

"Dayu, honey lets not fight on our Honey Moon." said Decker trying to grab his wife.

"Decker, she will try to break us apart! She is invading our privacy!" yelled Dayu charging Mia again.

"No she WON'T!" yelled Decker joining the fight.

They charged at her while she pulled out her morpher drawing her symbol into the air and she screamed "Go, Go Samurai!" morphing into the pink ranger.

"Jayden!" screamed Emily putting her arm in front of Jayden to stop him. Looking ahead she pointed her finger and said, "LOOK!"

Jayden followed her gaze and finger seeing a Decker and Dayu fighting Mia.

"Mia!" he shouted running over to her pulling out his Samuraizer shouting "Go, Go Samurai!" morphing into the red ranger.

"Jayden wait!" shouted Emily running after him also morphing.

They joined in the fight and Mia asked, "Jayden?... Emily? What are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to-" begins Jayden dogging a strike from Decker "save you!"

"Mike and Kevin are looking for Antonio and Rinosnore!" yelled Emily helping Mia ward off a pissed Dayu.

Meanwhile Mike and Kevin are battling Rinosnore things aren't going so good for Rinosnore as he was thrown into the real world followed by Mike and Kevin. They defeat him and he grows only to be defeated again by the two rangers.

Jayden and Emily are thrown out of the dream world away from the fight back into reality.

"What happened Jayden?" asked Emily confused.

"I don't know. Maybe Kevin and Mike defeated Rinosnore." said Jayden back.

"Hey guys!" yelled Mike and Kevin running up.

"Rinosnore is out like a light." laughed Mike at his own joke.

"Yahhhhhh, don't do that!" said Kevin annoyed.

Antonio and Mia were beginning to wake up from their dreams as were the rest of the sleeping people.

"Guys?" asked Antonio.

They all turned around to see the two awake.

"MIA!" yelled Jayden running to her side. "Oh hey Antonio." He said noticing Antonio looking hurt.

"Ummmm, hey?" he said annoyed.

"What happened?" asked Mia still a bit tiered.

"You were put to sleep by Rinosnore and we had to come in and save you and Antonio and the rest of the people from being eaten in the Dream World. Me and Emily saved – well tried to save you from Decker and Dayu." he said.

"Red Ranger." said Decker coming up behind them, they all turned to see him.

"What do you want DECKER!" yelled Jayden angrily helping Mia to stand up, while Kevin helped Antonio.

"It has come time for us to duel." announced Decker coldly.

Jayden stepped up front with Mia standing on the edge of the group a little behind Jayden.

"NEVER, will I duel you for no reason." Jayden said back.

Decker suddenly disappeared and the team heard a scream behind and beside them, they turned to see Mia being held with Urumasa held to her neck. "Oh I think you will!" his words were as cold as ice and as sharp as knifes. Mia was trembling and crying you could see the fear in her eyes.

"Let her GO!" shouted Jayden angrily and a bit scared. He saw how scared she was, he saw the tears and the fear in her eyes she was also trembling. He HATED to see her like that. "OK, ok! I will fight you!"

"NO Jayden-" Decker put Urumasa closer and harder to her neck she trembled more and more tears streamed down her face. "DON'T! DON'T DO IT! DON'T FIGHT!"

"SHUT UP PINKY!" he growled pushing Urumasa deeper into Mia's neck.

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE SCARING HER!" he yelled.

"The Beach in 1 hour, or Pinky her dies." he said disappearing in a fog taking Mia with him.

"JAYDEN!" she screams as they disappear completely.

"NO, MIA!" he shouts reaching for her but she is already gone.

**AN HOUR LATER:**

"I'm here Decker." Jayden says coldly.

"Excellent." says Decker turning to face him.

"Where is MIA!" he shouts.

"Look around." was all Decker said.

He looked around and saw Mia hanging on the edge of the cliff.

"MIA!" he yells trying to run to her but is stopped by Decker.

"Uh-ah. You fight first. If you win you get her back. But if you lose she will ALSO die."

"That will not happen." he says back, as he pulls out his Samuraizer and shouts, "Go, Go Samurai!"

Decker pulls out his sword Urumasa and turns into his Nilok form. "Let us begin."

The fought and fought Jayden was hit a few times and Mia yelled, "Jayden! Be careful, don't fall!" as Jayden was hit by Urumasa and was about to fall over "JAYDEN! NOOOOOOO!" screamed Mia. Decker hit his arm with Urumasa making Jayden drop his Samurai sword. But Jayden caught it with his other hand and hit Decker with it slicing Urumasa in half. Decker dropped Urumasa and said "You let me hit you, so you could get close enough to hit me! Well played! You defeated me and freed me from my curse. Thank you!" and with that he fell into the sea.

"Jayden? MIA!" yelled Emily running to the cliff with the others behind her and pulled her up and untied her.

"JAYDEN!" shouted Mia running up to the fallen Jayden. "JAYDEN, Please WAKE UP!"

Mia was holding the fallen Jayden in her arms crying over him. Jayden's eyes began to flutter open and he looked up into Mia's eyes. "Your safe." he said weakly.

A tear slid down her check and he reached up to wipe it away. "Yes I am, because of you."

"I love you Mia." he said.

Mia looked at him stunned at what he said. But she knew he meant it by how he acted and was always trying to save her and said, "I love you too Jayden! I always have and always will."

"And so have I." he said leaning up to kiss her. After the kiss she hugged him and helped him up.

"Thanks Mia." he said smiling as leaned on her.

"Anytime." she said smiling back at him. She helped him back to the Shiba Mansion. She was always by his side and was there to help him with whatever he needed until he healed.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this story! I spent 3 hours writing it up for you all. No it was NOT a request just felt like writing it for fun. And I have to say it turned out pretty good. Let me know what you think and leave a review. I love you all!**_


End file.
